<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too hot by afjakwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889768">too hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites'>afjakwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>afjak writes flash fanfiction [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Games, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream, dreams becoming reality, set in their 20's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Zuko demands.</p><p>“You were moaning in your sleep,” Aang answers. “You said my name.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>afjak writes flash fanfiction [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>100. Frottage</i> </p><p>did i write two zukaang fics in one day? yes and i have no regrets. also i cannot believe it took me this long to write some smut for these two! they've been a fave of mine for so long. this work was inspired by a prompt from the <a href="http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=11696">smut fic prompt generator</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDYocS6tLJk"> this scene</a> from the L word!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aang kisses Zuko, he feels it <em> everywhere. </em> Each nerve in his body is alive and electrified, thrumming with heat. They’re hardly even touching—nothing but their lips, as the rules of the game dictate—and Zuko’s hands itch with the desperate urge to reach out. They’re seated across from each other on Zuko’s bed, each one with their hands planted firmly on the mattress at their sides. Zuko’s kneeling; Aang is sitting cross-legged, leaning into Zuko’s space, kissing him with all the intensity of a burning fire. </p><p>It’s far too much and far too little for Zuko. Aang’s lips are soft and inviting, the heat of his mouth making Zuko melt. He moans into Aang’s mouth, keening forward, straining to feel as much of Aang as he can without reaching for him. Aang laughs against his lips, and Zuko swallows the sound greedily, pressing into him with more force in an attempt to bait Aang into touching him first. </p><p>Instead, Aang swiftly turns the tables on him by taking Zuko’s idea and dialing it up to one hundred. He kisses the man with even more fervor, then bites down on Zuko’s lower lip and tugs it slowly through his teeth. The Firelord moans loudly in response and then throws himself forward, unable to take it any longer. His hands fly to Aang’s waist as the airbender falls back against the mattress. Zuko follows him down, kissing him all the way; he whines when Aang pulls back just enough to speak against his lips. </p><p>“You lost,” the man teases in a sing-song. “You know what that means, Zuko.” </p><p>Zuko does. He nods, and then gasps when Aang flips their positions with the help of a strong gust of air. Aang is straddling him now, and he slips his nimble fingers underneath Zuko’s shirt in an instant, letting his hands roam across the man’s muscular chest. Zuko arches into him, head falling back, and gasps when the airbender takes the opportunity to latch his lips onto his neck. </p><p>“Aang,” Zuko groans as Aang’s tongue swirls against his neck.</p><p>One of the airbender’s roaming hands comes to a resting point just above Zuko’s crotch. He presses his palm down, feeling the bulge of Zuko’s throbbing cock, and the man arches into him. “Oh, Aang,<em> please! </em>”</p><p>“Zuko,” Aang hums in reply, lips moving against his skin. “Zuko, Zuko, ZUKO—!”</p><p>Zuko jerks awake to the sound of Aang calling his name, one of the airbender’s hands clutching his shoulder and shaking him gently. Heart pounding, Zuko jerks out from beneath his touch and turns his burning face away. </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” He demands with far more bite than he means to. </p><p>He knows he shouldn't let his frustration show; it’s not like Aang is aware that he’s just interrupted the best dream Zuko’s probably ever had, and <em> Spirits </em>, Zuko should probably be grateful for the interruption anyways. It’s ridiculously embarrassing to have a wet dream about your best friend, especially while sharing a bed with them, but it would have been even more embarrassing if Zuko had done something stupid like reach for Aang in his sleep. At least now that he’s awake there won’t be any chance of revealing what he’d been dreaming about. </p><p>...Or so he’d thought. “You were moaning in your sleep,” Aang answers, dashing Zuko’s hopes. “You said my name.” </p><p><em> Shit</em>. Zuko’s not sure there’s any way he can own up to that without incriminating himself, so he says, “what? No I didn’t!” in as affronted a tone as he can muster. </p><p>“You did<em>,</em>” the airbender argues back stubbornly.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t dare respond, nor does he make any move to look at the man. There’s stillness for a moment; then, the mattress dips as Aang moves closer, grabbing him by the shoulder yet again. Zuko’s skin burns where Aang’s hand has settled, all too aware that they’re both shirtless and wearing only light shorts. Self-consciously, Zuko tugs the blanket up higher around his waist, concealing his undeterred erection. </p><p>“You must have misheard me,” Zuko huffs, though there’s a slight tremble to his voice now that Aang is sitting closer to him. He can practically feel the heat radiating off of the man at his side, and he aches to reach across the gap and pull him closer. </p><p>But he can’t do that, so he settles for meeting the man’s gaze, allowing his amber eyes to slide towards Aang. The man’s handsome face is illuminated by the light of a lamp off to the side of the bed. It’s burning low, set to a dimmer setting before the pair had retired to bed. They were only sharing the bed to begin with because Aang had come to the Palace by surprise, and all of the guest rooms were being renovated, and the airbender refused to let Zuko sleep on the floor. Zuko had laid awake for nearly an hour before drifting off, unbelievably flustered by the presence of the Avatar, shirtless and snuffling into a pillow mere feet from him. It felt so different from the times when they’d slept together on the ground all those years ago, back during the war. They’d changed so much since then. </p><p>Aang is more direct now than he’d been as a teen, for one. He holds Zuko’s gaze steady as he leans forward, rapidly closing in on the elder man. Zuko’s breath catches in his throat; he watches silently as Aang closes in the last of the space between them, presses their lips together so gently and slowly Zuko aches to grab him by the collar, to drag him closer. He doesn’t want to scare Aang off, though, so he sits still and waits.</p><p>“You said ‘<em>please,’ </em>” Aang whispers against Zuko’s lips. “What were you begging me for, Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko has officially been caught, but he’s certain he doesn’t mind. He’d thought Aang would be disgusted with him, but—but Aang is kissing him, <em> teasing him</em>, and he can’t take it. </p><p>“I-I was—” Zuko starts, and cuts himself off with a little gasp when Aang settles a hand on his thigh and begins to rub it in slow circles. “We were… playing a game,” he admits, flushing red. </p><p>Aang pulls back enough to look at him, and his grey eyes are sparkling with interest. “Oh?” He asks, brows hitched, “what sort of game?”</p><p>“It’s called—” Zuko’s eyes flutter and a shudder runs through him as Aang ducks his head and kisses him hard. When they pull apart, Zuko stutters, “‘T-Too Hot.’”</p><p>“Hm,” hums Aang, clearly interested. His hand is still rubbing at his thigh, while his other one slides along Zuko’s side. “Sounds fun. How do you play?”</p><p>Zuko’s too flustered to properly focus, so it takes him a moment to respond. “We kiss,” he starts, and flushes when Aang leers at him, “a-and we can’t touch each other.”</p><p>Aang drags a finger up Zuko’s chest, stopping at his collarbone. “Oh?” He asks, and leans in to press his lips to the spot beside his finger, gently rolling his tongue along the sensitive skin just below Zuko’s neck. “And what happens if we touch each other?” He murmurs against Zuko’s chest. </p><p>“Whoever touches first loses, and they have to let the winner do w-whatever they want.” Zuko whispers, keening into Aang. </p><p>Aang abruptly pulls back, smirking when Zuko whines in protest. “Let’s play, then,” he says. </p><p>Zuko agrees immediately, because he’s an idiot who likes to embarrass himself, apparently. He’s already too overwhelmed—out of all the miraculous and insane things that have happened to him, the most unexpected of all is Aang finding about his fantasies, and not being disgusted at all, but rather, wanting to make them a reality. It’s more than Zuko can take and he knows it; even in his dream, he’d lost the game. He knows he won’t fare any better in real life, especially not when he’s already so worked up. </p><p>Even so, he lets Aang pull off of him completely, lets his own hands fall to his sides. He plants them on the mattress and Aang follows his lead. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then Aang leans forward. He kisses Zuko slowly, at first. Just a press of lips. Then Zuko opens his mouth, wanting, and Aang answers. He leans in, lets his tongue slip past Zuko’s parted lips, and kisses him deeper. </p><p>Zuko sighs into his mouth, already aching to wrap his arms around Aang and drag him closer. The airbender is frustratingly gentle, kissing Zuko languidly and with far too little force. Zuko wants Aang to press into him, to drive him down against the bed and kiss him with all he’s got. He tries to convey this to Aang by kissing him faster, but Aang doesn’t take the bait. He merely slips back, letting Zuko’s lips chase his, kissing back softly no matter how much Zuko tries to coerce him into more. </p><p>It’s maddening for Zuko, whose cock had already been standing at attention by the time he woke up. He needs more, <em> more, he needs it so badly</em>—</p><p>Zuko’s hands clamp down around Aang’s waist and he wrenches the man forward, dragging him into his lap. His back falls against the headboard; Aang falls into his chest. Zuko cups his hand around the back of Aang’s skull and drags him into a desperate, passionate kiss. Aang indulges him for only a moment before he pulls back, chuckling softly. Zuko whines, tries to drag him back, but Aang stops him by planting a hand on his chest and pushing him back. Zuko’s lips tremble; it should be illegal for Aang to be so fucking <em> hot. </em> </p><p>“Did you lose in your dream, too?” Aang asks cheekily, and Zuko nods, wide-eyed and desperate. Aang’s quiet laughter rumbles against his throat. “Well,” he says, “hopefully this is as good as you dreamt it, too. No touching, Zuko; you’re not allowed to use your hands anymore.”</p><p>A desperate, needy whine tears itself from Zuko’s throat. “<em>Aang,</em>” he gasps, “I-I can’t—I need—”</p><p>Aang silences him with another kiss, and the Firelord melts into him. He let’s Aang’s hands reach back, settling over his hands. He loosens his grip, sobbing against the man’s lips as Aang removes his hands from where they’d settled on his hips. Aang swallows Zuko’s cries eagerly, grinning against his lips as he guides Zuko’s hands up, over his head, toward one of the bedposts. </p><p>Zuko knows where this is going. Following Aang’s lead, he reaches back to cling to the bedpost, leaving his chest fully exposed. The airbender parts from his lips for only a moment, quickly snatching a nearby scarf off Zuko’s bedside table. “This okay?” He asks huskily, and smiles when Zuko nods eagerly, babbling, “yes, <em> anything, </em> Aang, I just need you.”</p><p>Aang leans forward and makes quick work of tying Zuko’s wrists to the bedframe. It’s a simple bind, one Zuko could easily escape if he so wished—but he doesn’t dare, not when being completely subject to Aang’s whims feels so <em> good</em>. His cock is roaring in his shorts, aching for friction that his companion readily provides. </p><p>Aang settles his hand over Zuko’s thick member and slowly rubs his open palm over it. The man thrashes in his bonds, unable to hold back; he can’t stand this, he’s on fire, he’s burning and Aang’s touch is somehow both water that soothes the burn and air that makes him burn brighter, hotter. It’s unbearable and Zuko needs more, he needs it so badly he feels tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>“Spread your legs,” Aang commands as he lifts his hips up, giving Zuko room to do so. </p><p>Zuko is willing to do anything if it means Aang will continue. He eagerly parts his thighs, only to scream out in pleasure when Aang wraps his hand fully around Zuko’s cock, stroking him through the thin fabric of his shorts, wet at the front with the precum that has been dripping from Zuko’s cock since before he’d even woken up. </p><p>“Yes!” Zuko cries, voice hoarse, chest heaving. “Aang, <em> please! </em>” </p><p>“Don’t worry, Zuko,” Aang purrs. He raises a leg and swings it over Zuko’s, then scoots closer. “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.” His hand falls away for a second, but before Zuko can beg him not to stop, he replaces it with his knee. He’s shoved it between Zuko’s legs and settled himself on the man’s thigh, his hard cock resting against Zuko’s hips. </p><p>For a moment, Aang is still. His eyes rake across Zuko’s body, and the man shudders in delight at the appreciation in his gaze. “So beautiful,” Aang whispers tenderly. He leans in and presses his lips to Zuko’s scar, causing the man to let out a choked little gasp. “Gorgeous, Zuko, every inch of you,” Aang mutters lovingly against the marred skin beneath the Firelord’s left eye. </p><p>Zuko opens his mouth to respond, to tell Aang he’s the most amazing thing Zuko’s ever laid eyes on, but then Aang rolls his hips back and drags them forward, grinding his knee against Zuko’s cock. Zuko sees <em>stars.</em> His mouth falls open and he arches up into Aang, immediately beginning to roll his hips against Aang’s knee, desperate for the friction it provides. Aang moans, clearly enjoying this just as much as Zuko. </p><p>He rocks himself back and forth, groaning with pleasure. “That’s it,” Aang encourages as Zuko grinds helplessly into him, his release building quickly. He knows he must look pathetic, rutting desperately against the airbender’s knee, but he doesn’t care. He’s so weak for Aang, so desperate, so happy to do anything the man wants him to. It feels so good to belong to Aang, to give into his whims. </p><p>Aang kisses him, and his hands roam across Zuko’s body, and he continues to rut into him, controlling the pace. More than once Aang stops or slows down, waiting until Zuko begs for more. </p><p>“F-fuck, Aang, please, please, don’t stop, let me cum, please—!” Zuko sobs after Aang stops grinding just before his climax for the third time. He can’t take any more of this; he’ll do anything for his release, he’d give Aang anything he wanted if the airbender didn’t already own him completely. He’s had control over Zuko’s heart, his body, his mind, for far longer than he probably realizes. </p><p>“Oh? And what will you do if I let you?” Aang asks cheekily, and Zuko whimpers. </p><p>“P-please, I’ll—<em>nnh!</em>—I’ll do anything!” Begs the Firelord, reduced to a teary-eyed, trembling mess before his companion. His thighs are shuddering and he aches to buck up against Aang’s knee, but he doesn’t dare. Right now he’s at Aang’s mercy, and the idea of doing anything that might prolong this sweet torturefills Zuko with fear and delight all at once. </p><p>Aang grins, and Zuko worries that he’s about to tease him some more, but he instead he leans back in and crashes their lips together as he begins to grind more urgently against Zuko. Zuko cries out and immediately rocks back into him, matching Aang’s pace. He’s whimpering and panting with every thrust, his cock weeping between his legs, aching. A familiar pressure is building in the pit of his stomach; he’s close, so close—</p><p>“A-Aang, I’m gonna—!”</p><p>Aang pants into his mouth, nodding along to his words. “Me, too,” he moans. “F-Fuck, Zuko, <em> cum for me</em>.”</p><p>Lightning hits Zuko between the eyes before Aang’s even finished speaking. His toes curl, his eyes roll back, his back arches up as his cock spurts into his shorts; when Aang’s name falls from his lips, it’s in a desperate scream. Aang’s not far behind, a stream of curses followed by Zuko’s name signalling his climax. Then he collapses, panting, against Zuko’s, their sweat-slick chests pressed against one another. </p><p>“Aang,” Zuko murmurs dazedly, still basking in the afterglow. “T-That was—”</p><p>“Amazing,” the airbender says, stealing the words out of Zuko’s mouth. </p><p>Zuko laughs breathily, his chin brushing against the top of Aang’s head. The airbender’s head is resting against his chest, right over his pounding heart. They lay there for several minutes, simply enjoying the other’s presence, before Aang gasps and abruptly straightens. </p><p>“Sorry!” He exclaims as he reaches out and unties Zuko’s wrists. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Zuko chuckles as his arms fall to his side, aching faintly. He's pretty sure he'd stay tied up like that for hours if it meant he and Aang could keep cuddling like that.  </p><p>Aang’s grey eyes fall to his, and his smile goes from sheepish to rakish before Zuko can blink. “So,” he says, “earlier you said you’d do anything. Is that still true?” </p><p>Zuko flushes red, flustered. He doesn’t know if he’s capable of going another round after the mind-blowing pleasure he’s just experienced, but he’s willing to try if Aang wants him to. “Yes,” he says firmly. </p><p>Aang leans in and kisses him softly, sweetly. “Then, how about a date?”</p><p>Zuko grins against his lips and answers, “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>